


lose that fearful feeling

by problematiquefave



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Musical Instruments, Pre-Season/Series 04, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Nick learns Luciana's dirty secret.





	lose that fearful feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new trailer but not really spoiler-y. 
> 
> Comments ~~and vents about the show's direction~~ are greatly appreciated! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).

Nick has no words for the noise that he hears. It’s… Well, _what the hell is that?_ His eyes narrow as he looks towards the door of his room, lips curled as he tries to place the instrument and fails. Despite that, it calls to him like a siren, moving his limbs with power ( _not_ like he has no impulse control).

But that’s okay.

The stadium is safe.

He can follow the sound of strange instruments — he can stumble towards the sirens without fear, without crashing against the rocks. He’s among family, friends, and allies.

That’s a nice feeling. Pleasant and warm — two words that also describe his surprise as he finds the source of noise.

“ _You play the accordion?_ ”

Luciana blinks up at him, dark eyes widening at him as her hands pause and the music stops. She looks like him when he was sixteen and his mom found weed in his dresser drawer. Which is funny, he supposes, though the memory isn’t — she tested him, he popped for heroin, she threw him in rehab, and the rest is history. But also… He doesn’t like the hint of shame, the one that brews dark and ugly in the depths of her gaze.

“‘Cause that’s really, _really_ cool.”

Her lips twitch. “It’s not.”

“But,” he starts, raising his hand as he approaches her, “ _it is_. It’s cool because it’s unique. I don’t know anyone else who plays the accordion.”

As he sits beside her, she allows the instrument to rest in her lap, her head still tilted over her shoulder so she can watch him closely. “You don’t know anyone else because it’s silly.”

“Nah.”

She opens her mouth to argue and he shakes his head. He leans back, looking around the room. They’d been living at the stadium for months now but he’s ninety-nine percent sure he’s never seen this room before. It has a nice view.

“I liked it,” he murmurs, breaking the silence. Luciana cocks an eyebrow at him. “It was… Well, I’ve never heard anything like it before, but it was interesting.”

“Interesting is another word for bad.”

He frowns at her. Leaning forward again, he places his hand on her thigh. “Do you think I’d lie to you?”

“Yes,” she replies, but there’s a smile on her face. “But you’d do it because you love me.”

_Unfair_ , he thinks, but he swallows the word and his expression doesn’t falter. “Maybe. But I’m not lying now — I liked it and I want to hear you keep playing.”

She searches his face, looking for the lie he guesses, and sighs when she finds nothing. She picks up the accordion, telling him before she starts, “I don’t even like this thing. I wanted to play the guitar when I was twelve but some kid dared me and I wasn’t going to lose that dare.”

Nick laughs as the first notes fill the air.


End file.
